Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a collision avoidance apparatus that controls an own vehicle to avoid collision with an object that is present ahead of the own vehicle.
Related Art
A vehicle control apparatus that automatically brakes an own vehicle by controlling the brakes to avoid a collision with an object ahead that is positioned ahead of the own vehicle is conventionally known (refer to, for example, JP-2013-249002).
To avoid a collision between the own vehicle and an object ahead, in addition to stopping the own vehicle by brake control before the own vehicle collides with the object ahead, changing the travelling direction of the own vehicle by steering control is also effective.
However, even if the collision with the object ahead can be avoided as a result of the travelling direction of the own vehicle being changed, the own vehicle runs the risk of veering into an opposing lane.